Elle
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Segala tentangnya. Hidupnya, masa lalunya, dan matanya. ONESHOT. Made to complete The Missing Scene challenge in Infantrum. RnR?


_Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs presents_

_The first 'Kill Bill' Indonesian fanfiction_

**Elle**

_Kill Bill © Quentin Tarantino_

_Beatrix's POV (Point of View), made to complete The Missing Scene challenge in Infantrum_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kawan, pernahkah kau mendengarkan cerita tentang seseorang yang membunuh orang lain hanya demi sebuah kesenangan? Tokoh seperti ini biasanya jadi tokoh antagonis dalam sebuah cerita, yang ujung-ujungnya akan mati di tangan sang tokoh protagonis. Tokoh seperti ini biasa disebut sebagai seorang psikopat. _Well, _aku mengenal seseorang yang membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan kesenangan. Malahan, dulu, aku bekerja bersamanya, menjadi rekan kerjanya.

Namanya Elle. Lengkapnya, Elle Driver. Nama samarannya yang diberikan oleh Bill di Deadly Viper Assassination Squad adalah California Mountain Snake. Ciri-ciri fisiknya; rambut pirang bergelombang panjang, _satu _mata biru cerah (yang satunya selalu ditutupi dengan penutup mata), bibir yang selalu dipulas dengan warna merah menyala, dan tubuh jangkung langsing. Kepribadiannya; dingin, kejam, sedikit santai, tak berperasaan. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia mirip denganku, namun aku menyangkal hal itu. Ha, mungkin, ciri-ciri fisik kami hampir sama, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang sama, namun aku berbeda dengannya.

Jauh berbeda.

Elle lebih kejam dariku, lebih tak punya perasaan. Aku, punya perasaan. Hei, kau pikir, aku, Beatrix Kiddo, a.k.a. Black Mamba adalah seorang pembunuh wanita kejam tanpa perasaan yang hobi memotong-motong orang dengan _katana_? _Nehi!_ Aku masih punya perasaan. Bahkan, jika perasaan keempat mantan rekanku itu digabungkan, perasaanku masih lebih besar dari perasaan mereka. Mereka begitu... psikopat.

Nah, balik ke Elle lagi. Tak ada banyak orang yang mengetahui asal-usulnya, dan mengapa ia menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran seperti ini. Plus, mengapa mata kanannya selalu ditutupi. Mengorek masa lalunya yang kelam memang sulit. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang masa lalunya. Bahkan, Bill perlu usaha bertahun-tahun untuk mengetahui rahasia ini. Setelah Bill berhasil mendapatkannya, ia pun bercerita kepadaku.

Elle dilahirkan dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga pendeta Protestan yang otoriter dan penuh aturan. Elle kecil, yang berjiwa pemberontak, selalu melanggar aturan-aturan tersebut dan konsekuensinya ia selalu dihukum. Hukumannya beragam, mulai dari hanya membacakan Alkitab dengan suara keras sampai dikurung di kandang kuda selama sehari penuh tanpa diberi makan. Ayahnya memang orang yang kelewat keras dan memegang segala kontrol dalam rumahnya. Sementara itu, ibu dan kakak-kakaknya hanya bisa menuruti segala perkataan ayahnya.

Elle lalu tumbuh dalam dendam kesumat kepada ayahnya. Pria itu, yang tak pernah ia panggil sebagai 'Ayah', dianggapnya telah mencuri kebahagiaan masa kecilnya dengan segala peraturan konyol yang telah dibuatnya. Elle kecil tak bisa bermain dengan bebas karena dilarang oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya menganggap teman-teman Elle adalah setan pengganggu yang bisa meracuni otak putrinya, mengotorinya dengan segala pemikiran keji. Teng tong, engkau salah besar, _Señor_. Dendam pertama Elle justru ditimbulkan oleh dirimu sendiri. Kau sendiri yang menodai otak putrimu.

Pria itu akhirnya tewas di tangan Elle sendiri. Ketika itu, Elle berumur lima belas tahun. Di malam yang diwarnai hujan salju itu, Elle menghabisi ayahnya di dalam kandang kuda. Dengan sebilah pisau tajam, Elle menghabisi nyawa ayahnya. Mayat pria itu ditemukan dalam keadaan perut tercabik-cabik, leher tergorok, dan dada terbelah. Jantungnya menghilang, telah diambil oleh Elle.

Keluarga Driver sangat _shock _mengetahui kenyataan bahwa putri bungsu merekalah yang mengambil nyawa sang ayah dengan paksa. Putri bungsu mereka, yang selama ini bersikap (cukup) manis, tega mengambil nyawa ayah sendiri. Sang ibu berulang kali pingsan, dan akhirnya tak bisa bertahan. Ia pergi menyusul suaminya. Kesedihan semakin mengungkung para anggota keluarga Driver.

Sementara itu, Elle menghilang. Ia kabur dari rumah, dari kejaran pihak yang berwajib. Ia pergi menuju negara tetangga, Meksiko. Di sana, ia bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah bar. Korban pembunuhan keduanya adalah seorang pria hidung belang yang mencoba untuk menidurinya. Pria itu tewas dalam keadaan berdarah-darah, kepala dan kemaluannya nyaris putus. Polisi berusaha keras mencari keberadaan Elle, namun Elle terlalu lihai untuk ditemukan polisi.

Sialnya, ketika Elle genap berumur tujuh belas, ketika ia sudah membunuh lebih banyak orang dari sebelumnya, gadis itu bertemu dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, gadis itu langsung memotong tangan kakaknya, lalu membisikkan kata-kata ke telinganya.

"_Listen up, Bro_. Aku membunuh ayah karena aku dendam kepadanya. Sementara itu, aku membunuh orang-orang lain hanya demi kesenangan. Semenjak aku lihat Dad sekarat dengan darah kemana-mana, aku jadi ingin melihat situasi itu lagi. Kau, kasus khusus. Tanganmu kupotong karena tangan ini membantu orang-orang sialan itu mencariku. Kalau kau sayang padaku, kau akan membiarkan aku lepas tanpa beban. Katakan kepada para brengsek yang mencariku itu."

Sebulan setelah pertemuan itu, Bill menemukan Elle. Keadaannya agak menyedihkan. Ia hidup dalam keadaan miskin. Gadis itu menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Asal dibayar, berapapun harganya, ia akan dengan senang hati membunuh sang target. Bill menangkap potensi besar dalam diri Elle. Gadis itu pun direkrut masuk Deadly Vipers Assassination Squad.

Bill mengajari Elle teknik-tehnik membunuh, seperti apa yang diajarkannya kepada kami. Dalam waktu singkat, Elle menjadi pembunuh kejam yang tangguh, yang sulit sekali dikalahkan. Ia mahir menembak, adu tinju dan tendangan, menebas berbagai hal dengan pedang, dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya. Namun masih ada yang kurang: ia belum menguasai kung fu. Bill pasti akan mengirimnya kepada Sifu Pai Mei, seperti yang ia lakukan kepada kami yang lainnya.

Kenyataannya memang begitu. Namun ternyata, Elle selalu mengeluh dan menyumpah-nyumpah ketika Sifu Pai Mei sedang melatihnya. Dan terjadilah insiden itu.

Siang itu, Sifu lagi-lagi meminta Elle untuk memecahkan papan kayu dengan tangan kosong. Elle, yang sudah cukup bosan, menjalankan hal itu sambil mengeluh dan berteriak-teriak, meneriakkan sederet kata-kata yang perlu disensor jika ditayangkan di televisi. Ia juga mengatai Sifu dengan sebutan 'orang tua gila'. Sifu Pai Mei, yang terlewat kesal, mendadak menarik tangan Elle, lalu...

Dalam sekejap...

Sifu mencabut mata kanan Elle.

Bola biru indah itu menggelinding di tanah, berlumur darah. Sang pemilik menjerit-jerit, meraung-raung, meneriakkan sejuta kata-kata kotor, menyumpahi Sifu Pai Mei, menyumpahi Bill, menyumpahi aku, O-Ren, Vernita, dan Budd, menyumpahi ayahnya, keluarganya –

Intinya, semua orang disumpahi olehnya.

Dibutuhkan dua sendok makan penuh obat tidur agar Elle bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa merasakan rasa sakit. Bersamaan dengan itu, dendam dan amarahnya memuncak, ditujukan untuk Sifu Pai Mei, tentu saja. Elle berjanji untuk membalas perlakuan Sifu Pai Mei kepadanya.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, beberapa menit setelah makan siang, Sifu Pai Mei menggeletak di tanah, tersiksa akan rasa sakit yang menderanya dari dalam. Ya, Elle telah membalaskan dendamnya. Ia mencampurkan racun ular ke dalam makanan Sifu, dan hasilnya, Sifu Pai Mei pun tewas.

Setelah itu, Elle pun bekerja hanya dengan satu mata. Mata kanannya, seperti yang kita ketahui, selalu ditutupi dengan penutup mata. Menjadikan wanita itu tampak semakin mengerikan, semakin membuatnya tampak kejam. Dan Elle menyukai impresi itu.

Elle terus melakukan berbagai kejahatan mengerikan bersama kami. Ia biasanya mengakhiri segala kejahatannya dengan tawa. Atau senyuman. Khas psikopat, tentu saja. Bibir merah itu selalu mengukir senyuman mengerikan. Kami bahkan merinding ketika melihat senyuman itu. Terlalu mengerikan, bahkan untuk ukuran psikopat.

Dan, empat tahun yang lalu, ia membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal. Ya, ya, ya, mungkin kau sudah tahu ceritanya, tak perlu kuulang lagi. Aku dendam kepadanya, kepada O-Ren, kepada Budd, kepada Vernita, dan tentu saja kepada Bill. Oke oke, hal ini tak perlu diceritakan lagi. Yang perlu diceritakan kini adalah apa yang Elle lakukan setelah peristiwa di Two Pines itu.

Semenjak Deadly Vipers Assassination Squad dibubarkan, Elle terus melakukan kejahatan. Tak pernah berhenti, karena hanya dengan kejahatan itu ia bisa terus hidup. Ia bernafas dengan kejahatan, makan dengan kejahatan, hidup dengan kejahatan. Kejahatan mengalir di pembuluh darahnya, merasuki segala segi kehidupannya. Korbannya tak pandang bulu: anak-anak, wanita, orang dewasa, manula, biarawati, pilot, segalanya dihabisi.

Jujur saja, kini aku sedikit berterima kasih kepada Elle. Ia sudah membunuh Budd, yang artinya meringankan tugasku. Namun tugas berat yang lain menanti: membunuh Elle sendiri.

Membunuh Elle bukan hal yang mudah. Kau bisa lihat, kami bergelut cukup lama. Pergelutan itu menyakitkan sekali, baik untukku maupun untuknya. Mulai dari hanya sekedar tendang-tendangan, sampai kami adu pedang – aw, segalanya benar-benar menyakitkan dan menguras tenaga. Kami benar-benar kelelahan. Kami ingin semua ini berakhir, namun untuk mengakhirinya, harus ada satu pihak yang mengalah, dan itu artinya mati.

Tibalah saat itu. Ketika kami beradu pedang di lorong sempit _trailer_ milik Budd. Denting pedang berulang kali terdengar. Darah dan keringat mengalir deras. Aku makin kelelahan. Sinar psikopat berulang kali berkilauan di mata Elle. Aku sudah nyaris kehabisan cara untuk mengalahkannya. Ia terlalu kuat.

Ketika mataku menatap mata Elle, aku teringat akan sebuah taktik yang diajarkan oleh Sifu Pai Mei kepadaku. Sebuah taktik yang telah ia lakukan kepada Elle bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Secepat kilat, tanganku mengarah ke mata kiri Elle, lalu mencabutnya. Bola biru itu kini berada dalam genggamanku. Pemiliknya, menjerit-jerit kesakitan, terpuruk di dalam kamar mandi Budd, menyumpah-nyumpahi aku. Kini, ia sudah tak bermata lagi. Darahnya mengalir deras, bersamaan dengan kata-kata kotor dari bibirnya.

Kini, urusanku dengan Elle telah selesai. Ia telah mendapatkan pembalasanku. Kujatuhkan bola matanya ke lantai, kuinjak-injak. Menyatakan bahwa levelnya masih di bawahku, dan aku sudah membalaskan dendamku. Elle sendiri masih histeris. Berulang kali ia bersumpah akan membunuhku. Aku diam. Tak peduli.

Ketika aku sampai di pintu _trailer_ Budd, aku mendengar teriakan keras Elle, dan aku menengok ke belakang. Seekor ular jenis Black Mamba yang tadi diperintahkan Elle untuk membunuhku sedang dalam posisi siap untuk menerkamku, menancapkan taringnya kepadaku, memasukkan racunnya ke tubuhku. Aku hanya menaikkan alisku dan berucap, "Black Mamba, eh? Aku juga Black Mamba. Black Mamba tidak menyerang sesamanya, kan?"

Terdengar lagi jerit keras Elle. Kali ini, jerit putus asa. Sudah pasti. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Ia mengambil pedang Budd yang ada di lantai, lalu menyumpah keras, "Dendamku kepadamu belum terbalas, Kiddo! Kutunggu kau di neraka!!!"

Dan, crapp.

Elle menusukkan pedang itu ke perutnya, mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan _trailer_ Budd. Meninggalkan dua mantan rekan kerjaku yang tewas di dalamnya. Meninggalkan masa laluku bersama mereka.

**:::THE END:::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AUTHOR'S CORNER**

Aaah... –hirup nafas lega- setelah lama meninggalkan dunia Fanfiction, akhirnya saya kembali... hohoho...

Cukup lega udah menyelesaikan fic ini di tengah WB yang masih melanda. Sengaja pilih fandom Kill Bill karena ceritanya mudah dipahami dan mengalir. –bilang aja lagi suka- -ditabok-

Review?


End file.
